Experiments Hurt
by sKaEtrgrL
Summary: Izuku felt his world crumbling before him. Now, this woman that has him strapped to a metal table says she can give him a quirk. What’s a four year old supposed to say? Cussing for Bakugo
1. ExperimentsHurt

**A/N: Okay, so earlier I was thinking to myself, and I had this amazing idea that nobody's done before on fanfiction. With this idea stuck in my mind, I've just gotta write it down. I apologize in advance if this isn't done tonight, because it's already 9:30 pm and I'm currently really sick. Anyways, here we go! **

**Experiments Hurt**

Third Person POV

The green haired four year old gave a half hearted glare at the blonde boy before him, arms spread wide to protect the frail child behind him.

"Move it, Deku!"

The green haired boy shook his head vehemently. "No! Heroes don't do this, Kacchan! Stop it!" The blonde boy only smirked, his red eyes becoming hard as he glared. Small explosions erupted from his tiny hands, causing the green haired boy to flinch.

"Oh, quit crying Deku! You're so useless, you know that?" The blonde boy gave a cruel smirk at the two boys behind him before settling his gaze back on the protective child before him. "Get him."

The small group of three charged forwards, fists aimed at the green haired boy who's eyes were wide with panic and fear.

Two figures watched silently from behind bushes, binoculars aimed scrutinizingly at the poor child who was getting wailed on. One of them frowned before speaking to his companion. "Are you sure about this, Alta? I mean, he's so young... so _weak_. What purpose does Izuku Midoriya serve if he can't even stand up to mere _children_?"

The woman, now named Alta, smirked. "Oh, don't worry James. He's far more special than you realize. We just need to be patient for a little longer..."

The green haired boy, now dubbed as Izuku, trudged down the street as the sky clouded over. He tried not to wince at the pain shooting through his right shin, or the painfully obvious bruise marring his once unblemished face. He clutched the straps of his All Might backpack tightly, simply doing his best to reach his destination.

A few flights of stairs later, and the four year old carefully swung the front door to the small apartment open, closing it behind him as silently as possible.

He wasn't quiet enough.

A kind woman in her late twenties emerged from behind the wall of the kitchen, her long green hair framing her thing and soft face. "Izuku?" She gasped as she raced forwards, soft emerald green eyes meeting her son's matching pair. His freckled face turned crimson from embarrassment. "Oh my goodness! Izuku, baby, what happened to you? Did somebody hurt you?"

Izuku glared at the ground, shaking his head. "No, mommy. I tripped and fell down the stairs. I'm okay, really!" He smiled at his mom, pretending not to notice the way her face scrunched up in displeasure.

"Oh my goodness. Izuku, you really ought to be more careful! I know our family can be pretty clumsy, but still!" She walked to a small closet in the short hallway, reaching to the top shelf and grabbing the first aid kit. She gently put Neosporin on his bruise and leg, as well as on his scratched arms. "No why don't you go put your bag away and we'll go eat some dinner, okay? I made some Katsudon, your favorite!" Izuku smiled at his mom, walking down the hall to set his bag down. He placed his bag in the closet, wiping the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. There was no need for his mommy to worry about him. She pretended that nothing was wrong, but the small four year old was smarter than he let on. His mother would weep at night in the room next to his own, and the small child knew it was over the small amount of money she made for the both of them. It wasn't enough, and his daddy had left a long time ago. Izuku would try to help his mom by offering to bring the newspaper to neighbors if they have him two yen. He had a small jar full of the coins, and he intended on helping hid mom as much as possible.

The small boy stared at the small jar next to his bag at the bottom of his closet, hidden from his mother's view. A small sticky note was on the side, reading "mommy's money". With a determined look, Izuku dried his eyes before smiling widely, grabbing his favorite All Might action figure and racing out of his room to the kitchen.

***•*•*•***

"Sorry, but he won't be getting a Quirk, Ms. Midoriya."

Izuku's world froze. All the other kids had super powers already, so why didn't he? He vaguely felt his mother clutch him close to her chest as she used her Quirk to pick up the All Might action figure that had dropped from the four year old's tiny hands. It had only been a few weeks since Katsuki Bakugo, also known as Kacchan, had dubbed the green haired boy 'Deku', practically declaring Izuku as useless. At first the small boy had buoyantly denied that nickname, but now that one word resonated deep in his system.

Useless.

A useless Deku.

"Surely there's some mistake, Doctor! He- he _can't _be quirkless!" Inko Midoriya clutched the small action figure tightly against her chest, and Izuku felt his heart sink further. His mom even thought he was useles.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Midoriya. Your son is within the twenty percent of the world's population that doesn't have a Quirk. There's nothing else I can say or do to change that fact."

They had left the doctor's office rather quickly after that, returning home and allowing Izuku to watch his favorite video of All Might saving people.

"-because I Am Here! Ahahahaha! Ahahaha!"

Izuku pointed a shaky finger at the computer screen, smiling at his mother while his eyes leaked tears of pain and desperation. "Mommy, can I be a hero too?"

Inko put her hand to her mouth, tears streaming down her face. She rushed to her son's side, hugging him tightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry Izuku! I'm so so sorry!"

Izuku felt his whole world shatter. His... own mother... she didn't believe in him...

The smile dropped from his face as he clutched his mother's shirt tightly, crying into her chest.

***•*•*•***

The duo watched the light in the mother's room turn out before nodding to one another. Although it took quite a bit of surveying and snagging personal files from police records, doctor offices, and even the school, the two stalkers finally had all the information they needed. The boy was ready for the taking.

***•*•*•***

Izuku lay in his bed, silently trying to cry himself to sleep. He rolled over in his bed, clutching the stuffed All Might tightly against his chest. His window was cracked open, allowing the cool August air to flow into his stuffy room.

His thoughts returned to the events that had occurred. His heart clenched tightly at the thought of nobody believing in him. His mom didn't believe, Kacchan didn't believe, the doctor didn't believe... nobody believed in _him_. Nobody thought he could be a hero except himself.

He sat up in bed, slapping his hands against his cheeks. If he was the only one to believe he could become a hero, then he would! At least he believed in himself! With a newfound determination, the boy rolled over again, facing the wall as he smiled. He felt calm and at peace for the first time since recieving the news of being quirkless.

A silent but still audible sliding noise made the boy's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. He turned his head to the window, only for his eyes to widen in fear at the hulking wolf like figure hovering over his bed. He went to scream, only for the wolf to cover his mouth, plunging a needle deep into his small neck. The last thing Izuku saw was the bloody maw of the wolf man close to his face as they were launched from the third floor window that was his room.

***•*•*•***

Izuku woke up, pain flaring up in his small and limp body. His head lulled to the side, allowing him to look at his surroundings. He was strapped to a cold metal table, white walls and ceiling being the only things to observe.

A hidden door that matched the wall slid open, and in walked the wolf looking creature that had taken him, as well as a strange looking lady. Her hair was lavender, her eyes a cold icy blue color that almost made her irises look transparent. She grinned at the small boy, causing shivers to run down his spine. Although she was beautiful, she was a dangerous kind of beautiful. Her eyes held a crazed look in them, her straight hair slightly frizzy. The large pearly white smile that she openly expressed made Izuku's blood run cold. Whatever this lady was, she was definitely a bigger threat than the wolf man.

Speaking of the wolf creature, Lavender Lady glared at him. "Begone James. You're not needed at the moment." 'James' let out a grunt before walking out the door, his furry shoulders almost scraping against the frame. Now left alone, the scary woman turned her scrutinizing gaze back to the child strapped to the table in front of her. "Ah, Izuku Midoriya. You're quite the special little boy, did you know that?"

Izuku tilted his head in confusion. "Um... e-excuse me, Miss, but where am I? And what do you mean I'm special? The doctor told me I was Quirkless."

The crazy woman only smiled wider. "Oh, don't worry honey! We're only going to hurt you a little bit, but you'll get your very own super powers! Doesn't that sound nice?"

Izuku stared at the woman incredulously. This scary lady... could give him a Quirk? "You... you can really give me a Quirk?" His eyes filled with hope, oblivious to the pain that was soon to come.

"Oh yes! You see Izuku, there aren't many people left on this planet without a Quirk, and that makes you _special_. See, we're going to _give_ you super powers, and you can become a hero and save the world all on your own! Doesn't that sound amazing?" She smiled at Izuku's hopeful face as he nodded his head excitedly. Ah, it was so easy to trick the young. "Okay then, Izuku! Before you get super powers, we have to make you big and strong, okay! You're going to have to work very hard, but if you do well then we'll leave a lot of money on your mommy's doorstep every month. Does that sound like a good idea?" Izuku nodded, a large smile adourning his face. This scary lady could not only give him super powers, but she could help his mommy with her money problem! "Okay then, Izuku! We're gonna start by undoing these straps that have been placed on you. I don't know why James strapped you down." She removed the metal cuffs, smiling at the boy as she bent down to his eye level. Cruel ice blue met obliviously hopeful green. "My name's Alta. I'll be your new mommy from here on out."

***•*•*•***

Izuku bit his bottom lip, blood dripping from his mouth. James stood before him in his human form, which consisted of black hair and dirty hazel eyes. The man slid the knife even slower than before across the six year old's thin but well muscled stomach, frowning as not a single scream escaped the child's throat. With a growl, James grabbed the knife and prepared to stab the green haired boy through the thigh when a voice from a speaker overhead interrupted him. "That's enough for now, James. Let my honey heal. It's time for his educational lessons." Alta's voice had become a saving grace after the two years Izuku had been with... _whoever_ these people were. Whenever her voice came on over the speaker, it was almost always there to get him out of his daily torture sessions that were required in case villains captured him and tried to get information from him. What that information could be, Izuku didn't know.

The small boy walked out of the room, smiling as he hopped down the white halls in his white sweats and long sleeved shirt. While he was injured, he had gained a serious pain tolerance, and the scars that marred his body were what he considered trophies won for working so hard. He held James' large hand, ignoring the growl and pressure applied to his tiny hand. He walked to a door he knew too well, waving goodbye to James and entering the room that had a whiteboard and a single white desk for him to sit in. Alta grinned darkly at the boy as she walked into the room, pulling out a large stack of papers. "I want you to complete this for me honey. If you do really well on it then I'll give you more to study! How does that sound?" Izuku smiled widely and nodded his head in excitement. His tongue stuck out the side of his mouth as he focused on the information in front of him, answering everything correctly. There was a large variety of information, ranging from basic varying high school courses to the young Japanese boy writing things in English, German, Spanish, Greek, and Latin.

He finished the last of the papers within the hour, grinning ear to ear at the lavender haired woman sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. "I'm all done, Alta! Can you see how I did? Can you _please_? I wanna learn more!" The boy practically bounced up and down in his seat, and Alta rolled her eyes as she grabbed the papers before leaving the room. A few minutes later, and her voice sounded on the intercom.

"Good job, honey! You got all of the answers right, so I'll have one of the Erasers put a few more textbooks in your quarters for you to study. For now though, James is going to take you to the training room so you can work on your endurance." Izuku beamed at the small camera in the corner of the room before shouting thank you and racing down the halls, an Eraser waiting patiently by yet another white door that the child knew extremely well. "Hi James! I'm ready for endurance!" The 'Eraser' shrunk down to his human form, rolling his eyes but allowing the boy to enter the room. Izuku bounded inside and ran to the treadmill, placing all the monitoring equipment on his body quickly and efficiently. James checked everything over before nodding his head in approval and putting the treadmill at an incline.

Izuku did varying exercises for five hours straight, whether it be the treadmill, weights, ab sets, and so forth. By the time his training was done, the boy was worn out and practically dragged to his room by his personal Eraser. While Izuku's quarters were as bland as the rest of the building, he at least got a small twin sized bed, a thin sheet, and a shelf for all his textbooks he worked so hard for. He had a small metal desk that he enjoyed working at, and his closet was quite simply a metal bar with the same white shirts hung up, a small shelf above holding his neatly folded white sweats. He was even allowed a small bathroom, though he only got to use the shower once a week. He didn't mind though; he'd seen other children his age with strange mutation quirks that seemed to be _really _dirty.

Izuku had noticed some strange things here, but he still didn't know much about the place. He still asked Alta once during the week to make sure his mommy got her money, and Alta's eyes would usually harden before she'd give a small nod and declare she'd do it soon. Izuku wasn't sure if Alta actually_ gave_ his mom money, but he liked to think the 'kind' woman did.

Izuku plopped onto his bed, sighing contentedly. While sometimes he disliked the torture sessions and the cattle prongs during his endurance testing, he felt like he was actually accepted here, like he was _appreciated_. The poor boy had no clue what these cruel people were really doing to him until years later.

***•*•*•***

A nine year old Izuku sat at his desk, examining the latest textbook he'd recieved that discussed the human anatomy. It was written in Russian, making the boy all the more fascinated with it.

James entered the room, making Izuku sit upright. For some reason, Alta hadn't let James do the daily painful sessions for the past week. It had been a change that greatly confused the green haired boy, but he didn't ask anything. He'd become more quiet and subdued over the years, his emotions slowly being kept to himself until he no longer had the childish attitude someone his age should have.

"Come on, kid. Alta wants you."

Izuku stood up, following silently behind the Eraser he'd known for five years. They walked down a hall that felt familiar to the freckled boy, but Izuku shrugged it off for now. They entered a room with a metal examining table, and Izuku obediently sat down. Alta smiled at the boy when she walked into the small room, setting something down on a small metal table that Izuku couldn't see very well.

"Well honey, it's time for me to give you your super powers." Izuku's breathing hitched in his throat, his body tensing. It was finally time! "Now, it's going to take a long time for you to get your powers under control, and getting these powers are extremely dangerous. That's why we made you so strong, honey! Now this is going to hurt, so I have to strap you to the table and put this strip of leather in your mouth. Understand?"

Izuku laid down on his back, allowing the middle aged woman to strap his legs and arms as well as his head firmly to the table. The leather was placed between his pearly white teeth, and Izuku braces himself for the pain as Alta plunged the needle filled with an icy blue substance deep into his chest.

Needless to say, Izuku screamed until his throat was hoarse and he passed into unconsciousness.

When he woke up, he was still strapped to the table, though this time he was laying on his stomach. Alta sat in a corner staring intently at a clipboard in her lap. Izuku let a small groan escape his lips to signify that he was awake.

Alta snapped her head up, smirking darkly at the nine year old. "Ah, I see you survived that part! You see, for the powers we want to give you, we had to hollow out your bones and strengthen them at the same time so you're lighter and your bones aren't weak! We're going to proceed with the next part, and then it'll take a long time for your powers to manifest. When they do, you'll be the perfect hero!"

Izuku felt himself smile through the pain he currently felt. He... he really _was _going to become a hero after all. Alta was the only person who believed in him...

She plunged something in between his shoulder blades, and the world once again faded into nothingness.

Izuku vaguely remembered waking up every here and there, but he was in his room rather than on the table. When he finally woke up enough to be coherent for at least an hour or two, he managed to sit up in his bed and sit at his desk to continue the book he'd previously been reading. However, he felt himself since I'm pain as his nerves on his back screamed at him to get up from the chair. Izuku frowned, turning the chair around and sitting in it with the back facing the front, his arms laying against the top as he plunged his mind back to the Russian anatomy book.

If Izuku had a mirror, then he would've noticed the two small lumps that protruded from his shoulder blades.

***•*•*•***

The first burst of pain happened two days after he woke up. He could feel his back splitting open, blood pouring down onto his no longer white bedsheets. He grit his teeth as he clutched the sheets, his back arched into the air. After what felt like eternity, and the pain subsided. He took deep breaths, then allowed himself to gently lift a calloused hand to his injured back. He flinched away at his own touch, but felt his eyes widen when he realized something was _growing_ from his back. While it was bony, it was difficult to figure out what exactly it was when he couldn't even touch the darned thing. Or was it things? He couldn't tell.

Although he was in extreme pain, he still went to his daily lessons, although the torture sessions had become less frequent and only occurred three times a week now.

As the months ticked by and Izuku grew from a nine and a half year old to a ten year old, he finally figured out the cause of his pain. They were wings; black feathers with emerald green tips that mirrored his hair. A majority of the feathers had small flecks of white scattered throughout them, and Izuku couldn't help but feel proud of the beautiful appendages that were now his. While the wings were currently only six feet each, he knew they'd grow with time, just like the rest of his body would.

His training became harder, the torture sessions becoming a daily occurrence once more, this time including his wings. Finally, after training in hand to hand combat from the previous years, the worst test he had yet to face was given to him.

James and Izuku walked to a large room together, the now almost eleven year old walking silently to the middle. Just as James walked towards the door, Alta's voice came on over the intercom. "Not so fast, James. Although you've been with us for a long time, your Expiration Date has come, as well as a very important milestone for my honey." Izuku felt his breathing hault at Alta's next words.

"Izuku, _kill him._"

The bird child only had a moment to look shocked before a fist flew towards his face. He barely had time to dodge before another was flung towards him. This time, Izuku noticed the claws that threatened to slice him to pieces. Izuku's heart clenched before his eyes hardened. Although he saw James almost as an older brother, whatever Alta demanded, he always did it. Now was no exception. She always had a good reason for his actions before, so she'd have a good reason for killing James as well, right?

Izuku allowed his wings to spread wide open as he flung himself forwards, tucking his wings in at the last second and wrapping his legs around the wolf hybrid's thick neck. With a strong yank and an audible 'snap', James collapsed to the floor, eyes rolled up into his head.

James was dead.

Clapping could be heard from the intercom. "Oh, honey! That was just perfect! Now I don't have to kill him myself!"

Izuku frowned. "Why did I need to kill him, Alta?"

The intercom was silent for a moment, and Izuku couldn't help the feeling of dread that began swelling in his gut. "It was his expiration date, honey! It was his time to die." Izuku felt his face contort into a look of confusion and pain. After all, he was only ten and a half at the moment. "Now now, honey. Don't look so gloomy! I'll get you a brand new Eraser, just for you! How does that sound?"

Izuku could feel his breathing quicken, but he managed to get it under control before nodding. "Yes Alta."

"Ah, good boy! Now why don't you go to your room? I'll have your new companion bring you a brand new textbook!" Izuku nodded, not daring to look down at the deformed body he stepped over.

After that day, the green haired boy began to realize that this place was _not_ what it claimed to be. They didn't make heroes, they created _monsters_. They snatched quirkless children that they thought nobody would miss, transforming them into animal hybrids. The Erasers were the ones Izuku had little to no trouble killing for his training; they were the ones that would kill the other 'experiments'. It didn't take long after he'd killed James for Alta to send in a spider-like child. Izuku has remembered feeling his stomach quench at the demand, but he killed the little spider girl that couldn't be older than seven with his bare hands.

Soon enough, he'd developed abilities, abilities that he knew he shouldn't have ever had to begin with. He could see clearly in the darkness, breathe underwater, and even emit dangerous sound waves from his throat. His nails secreted a toxic emerald green poison, an ability he'd gained after they injected him with yet _another_ animal's DNA. He was told it was only quarter of a percent of inland taipan, the most poisonous snake known to man. His pupils, once round and full of life, were now slits, his senses more advanced then before.

By Izuku's fourteenth birthday, he'd come to a cold hard conclusion.

He was simply a creation, an experiment.

A _monster_.

He never fought back though, because that wouldn't lead to anything good, would it?

It wasn't until a small voice spoke to him in his head one day. It was the voice of a young girl, a voice he didn't recognize. Was he finally going crazy?

_No. _

Yeah right, as if. He had been in this wretched place for ten years now. What did this voice have to offer him?

_I can help. _

How?

_Escape._

Izuku had dropped his pencil when he heard that. He quickly picked it up, hoping the camera in the corner of the room hadn't noticed his strange behavior. How could he possibly escape? _Why_ would he escape? It's not like he had anywhere to go. His mom probably thought he was dead, and he was positive that Alta never kept her promise to pay Inko Midoriya. Plus, he wasn't who he was before. His conscience was filled with guilt, especially after everything he'd done, after everyone he'd _killed_. They'd been experiments, just like him. They hadn't asked for the life he was given. He knew he was spoiled in 'The School' compared to the rest of the experiments. He lived in luxury compared to what the others dealt with daily. The others deserved to live; he didn't.

_Stop it. _

The voice sounded angry, but Izuku didn't care. He really must've been going crazy. He had expected it for a while though, so it wasn't shocking.

_I already said you aren't crazy. Have you ever tried to escape before? And don't say anything aloud or the Whitecoats will hear you._

Whitecoats? What were Whitecoats? Did the voice mean the scientists?

_Yes. Obviously._

So the voice was sarcastic. Great. Izuku silently thought to himself, hoping the voice would hear him. 'No, I've never tried escaping. I hate it here though. Alta tricked me, kidnapped me, and all I want to do now is leave.'

_Can you?_

'Leave?' He could practically feel the voice nod. 'Well, yeah. I mean, my door's always unlocked since I have a strict schedule and I've never gone against it. Why? Who are you?'

_Angel. My name is Angel. So you're an Avian like us right?_

'Us?'

_Yeah! There's six of us. We got captured the other day. Max is kinda mad about it. _

'Umm... okay? And you want me to escape... why?'

_So you can help us escape, silly! Pretty please? You can come with us if you wanna! I'm sure Fang and Max wouldn't mind!_

'Uh, Listen Angel. I don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean, I've never-'

_Yeah, yeah, I know already! But if you escape, then you could see the outside world again! Do you even know what country you're in? What _state_ you're in?_

Izuku frowned as he continued to 'read' his psychology book for the third time. 'Well, I'm from Japan, so that's where I'm at right? I know we're speaking in English right now, but you must've been transported here or something.'

_Izuku, were in Arizona. As in the United States of America. We're quite a way from Japan. _

Izuku's breathing hitched for a moment. He... he wasn't even in his home country?

'... what do I have to do?'

He wished he could cover his ears to prevent himself from having to hear Angel's high pitched steals of delight.

***•*•*•***

Izuku sighed as he stepped into his room, turning the shower on for his weekly rinse. He turned the heat up all the way, the steam wafting into his room and creating condensation across every surface. With a smile, Izuku slipped from his room into the halls, following the small voice in his head that gave him directions to the cages his fellow avians were trapped in. He felt his face scrunch up in anger. While he had a room, education, bed, shower, fresh clothes, and two large plates of brown sludge each day, these six children were stuck in the cages. Actual _cages_. He raced down the hall, and whenever he stumbled across an Eraser he simply declared that Alta wanted him. None of the wolf hybrids questioned him, especially since he was Alta's favorite and supposedly most loyal experiment.

Izuku finally reached his destination; a thick metal door with a simple padlock blocking him from his goal. He smirked. This would be easy, especially since Alta had him read books about hacking and breaking into things undetected. Within the minute the padlock went from red to green, and Izuku casually strolled into the room, looking at its occupants.

Six pairs of eyes stared at him, some glaring while some seemed excited. "Izuku! You made it!" The green haired boy turned to the voice, acknowledging it as the one person he felt he could semi trust in this entire building.

"Angel. It's nice to finally meet you face to face." He knelt down to her cage, his nails elongating and producing a thick glowing green liquid. "Let's get you guys outta here." He didn't have to slice through the bars; simply tuning his fingers over the lock broke it within seconds. He proceeded to do this to each cage until all six were open. The liquid seemed to sink back into his skin with his nails, and Izuku sighed in relief.

Angel ran up to him, engulfing him in a hug. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Izuku could feel tears prick at his eyes. For the first time in years, someone truly appreciated him. He hadn't been embraced like this since... since his mom hugged him that night...

He was shaken from his thoughts as a thin but muscular arm pressed itself against his jugular, and his eyes stared into hard blue. The girl was only a year or two older than him, her hair short and her wings flared out threateningly. "You do anything to betray us, and I'll kill you myself."

She backed away when Angel smacked her arm, but Izuku could feel her glare as well as the dark boy's glare. He let his own glare show, growling in the back of his throat. The girl rounded on him quickly, and Angel stepped in front of Izuku. "Max, stop it! He's not an Eraser! He's just been around Erasers everyday and trained by them everyday! He growls to defend himself!" The girl, Max, backed off. Izuku felt himself relax a little bit.

"So, this is the 'Max' I've heard so much about." He didn't get the chance to say more before an alarm began to blare. Saying one of the few curse words he'd heard from James, the fourteen year old raced to the wall that he knew was at the edge of the building. He raked his claws against the wall, making a rough circle that would be easy to escape from. The walls were thick though, so simply scratching it didn't do as much damage as he wanted it to. He sighed before making everyone step back as he screamed loudly, his loud voice breaking the thick concrete wall and blasting it outwards. With a smile, he raced forwards, flying out into the open air for the first time. He ignored the shouts from far below him, smirking at the small dots on the earth's surface that were Erasers. Soon enough, the six other kids flew after him, Angel coming right next to him.

After an hour of flying, Izuku finally asked Max where they were heading. She'd glared but said they were flying east so as to get as far away from the school as possible. Izuku frowned at that before turning in the air, flying back towards the west.

"Izuku! Where are you going?" Angel's sad voice broke him from his thoughts. He knew that the little blonde haired girl had read his mind, but she was seeking confirmation.

Izuku offered a small smile, one of the few real ones he ever wore. "I'm going home. If you're ever in Japan, then come find me, yeah?" With that, Izuku flew away, leaving the Flock behind.

***•*•*•***

It had been a long trip, lasting two days with only hour long breaks every seven hours or so. However, Izuku had finally made it to Japan, it's continent closing in and the avian boy's heart beating rapidly in his chest. After all these years, he was going home.

He allowed his feet to touch down on the concrete in the alleyway, taking a deep breath before folding his wings up tight against his back and walking to the apartment complex across the street. It was more run down than he remembered, but it was definitely the same apartment complex he'd lived in when he was younger. With a shaky smile, Izuku rapped his knuckles against the door, listening to the shuffling from the other side. The door opened, revealing a slightly plump woman with dark green hair and jade eyes that seemed lost and distressed. She looked up at the boy that towered over her 5'2 frame, his reaching 6'4. Although it had been ten years, she recognized those green eyes, that black and green hair, those freckled cheeks.

They both stared at one another, unbelieving that the other was standing in front of them. Tears were present in both their eyes, and Izuku spoke first.

"...Mom?" His voice cracked, sounding slightly broken (which he definitely was).

"I-Izuku?" He nodded, smiling as the short woman raced forwards, hugging him tightly and weeping into his chest. "I-I th-thought you w-were dead! You-you just vanished! W-what h-happened?"

Izuku smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "A lot of horrible things happened, and I don't know if I feel like explaining things twice. If it's alright with you, can we head down to the police station? I want the organization that kidnapped me to be demolished."

Inko nodded, slipping on a jacket and her shoes. They raced down to the small building around the block, and upon seeing the face of a woman begging for her son years ago who was now standing next to her, they quickly shuffled the duo into a room, recording his every word as he described everything Alta had done to him, to other _children_.

It took hours, but the police finally agreed that Izuku would be placed under UA's observation until the organization was destroyed. They called in the principal, a small bear mouse dog creature that gladly agreed to take care of both Midoriyas until everything cleared over.

While pro heroes went to dismantle The School, Izuku got to play chess with Principal Nezu, practice hand to hand combat with Eraser Head, and evening got into a singing competition with Present Mic. As the months went by, Izuku turned fifteen, and couldn't help the joy that spread across his face at the kindness the staff from UA showed him. They got him a cake, and even presents! He would never admit it, but he cried. A lot. He had also recieved a request to go to UA High, since he was not only a genius, but had an amazing 'Quirk' as well. However, the teenager shook his head, declaring that he wanted to take the exam like everyone else and prove his own worth. Principal Nezu had nodded, smiling widely at the boy who's intelligence could possibly compete with his own.

A few days before the entrance exams, and the news broadcasted the shocking event of an unknown organization that was destroyed by the pro heroes. Izuku couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he saw Alta's sneering face yelling at Endeavor, the flaming hero having none of her bull crap. He shoved her into a van with the rest of the Whitecoats, and the news went on to other latest information.

The avian quirkless boy felt his shoulders (ironically) lighten. She couldn't take him anymore. Alta could never touch him again.

**A/N: Okay, so I seriously want to continue this. I'm actually really shocked that I managed to finish this in one sitting, which never happens. Like, ever. So, even though it's now 12:46 am and my sinuses feel like they're gonna explode, I feel accomplished. Anyways, hopefully I'll try to start in the second chapter/part of this story tomorrow! Please Read and Review!**

**Love,**

**sKaEtrgrL**


	2. ExperimentsHurtPart2

**A/N: So I went back to reread the chapter I posted last night... and I realized there were a lot of mistakes. Not only were there some serious grammatical errors on my behalf, but the ending was far from satisfactory in my opinion. Not only does it leave my readers slightly confused, it personally left me feeling ashamed that I left out so many important details. So, for the beginning of this chapter I'm going to try addressing Inko's point of view, which will give a better description of Izuku's appearance, as well as what he says at the police station. I'm also going to go back to the scene when Izuku moves back into his apartment after The School was destroyed and he was no longer in protective custody. **

**Also, another thing that bothered me a little was the fact that the Flock only showed up for like, two seconds. He didn't even talk to Gazzy or Fang or Iggy or Nudge (it's extremely illogical that she would've been quiet throughout that whole ordeal). So do you want me to make the Flock come to Japan? Or should I just leave them out of the story entirely from here on out?**

**Anyways, I'm still sick, but it's 10:16 am and I want to try to get some of this chapter out of the way before taking a nap. Enjoy!**

**Experiments Hurt: Part 2**

Third Person POV

The morning after Izuku had disappeared had been the most devestating day of Inko Midoriya's life. She had felt her whole world crumble when she couldn't find her son anywhere. She had checked the entire apartment, then the whole complex, eventually searching the neighborhood and school.

With no leads, she had called her best friend Mitsuki Bakugo in hopes that the explosive woman could assist her. The blonde woman had agreed rather quickly, forcing her own son Katsuki (the very boy that had injured Izuku only weeks ago) to help them with the search.

After hours of finding nothing, Inko told the Bakugos thank you before taking herself to the police station, asking for them to help her find her missing son. Yes, _missing_. The poor mother felt as though her heart had been stabbed with a knife. Her sweet baby boy wasn't home. He couldn't have possibly run away, could he? It wasn't because he didn't have a Quirk, right?

As the years passed, the woman's questions only grew, as well as the disappointment in herself. She gained weight from stress eating, and she almost never went into Izuku's room. She wanted to leave it untouched, in hopes that she could preserve what was left of her (probably) dead son. The police had told her after the first two years of him missing that he would be declared dead, and Inko had remembered herself sinking to the floor that day, sobbing for hours.

The Bakugos would come over twice a week with dinner, just to make sure she was okay and actually moving on. Katsuki would always stare down the hall most of the time, usually asking if he could go into Izuku's room. At first, Inko had denied him the pleasure she herself would sometimes take advantage of, but after a few years she had finally said yes. After that, Katsuki would simply walk into Izuku's room every Tuesday and Thursday night, leaving Mitsuki and Inko to dinner.

The room somehow still looked the same. Whatever the young blonde boy did in the room, it was always left untouched. Inko would rarely enter the room, but sometimes she couldn't help herself.

One day she had found a small glint of metal shimmering in the corner of her son's closet. The curtains were always drawn back in hopes of making the room less gloomy. Inko had slowly walked to the closet, sitting down harshly on the floor and sliding the closet door open, grabbing the dusty jar of yen that had a sticky note with messy kanji writing saying 'mommy's money'.

She had cried a lot when she realized that her son knew she was financially struggling and had wanted to help her. She had put the jar gingerly on the buffet table that sat beneath the TV, so she could see it everyday. When Mitsuki has seen it, the woman had only hugged her friend tightly as they wept together.

Ten years later, and a knock on the door had startled the poor woman out of her stupor. She was always thinking about her son, even though it had been a long time. The fact that someone was here on a _Wednesday _night and not on a Tuesday or Thursday told her that something wasn't right. The short woman had quietly approached the door, gently cracking it to look at the tall person standing outside.

It was a boy in nothing but white. He had on a long sleeved shirt and sweats, though his feet were bare. He was unnaturally tall for someone of Japanese origin, which he definitely was if his facial features were anything to go by. She had felt her breath hitch when she saw freckled cheeks, long black green hair, and emerald green eyes that she craved to look at everyday for over ten years.

The boy shuffled, speaking. "...Mom?"

Inko had felt herself run at the boy, her _son_. He was finally home!

They had raced to the police station, ushered in the back, and were left alone for a few moments with nothing but eachother and a reflective glass wall that was obviously for interrogation. Inko stared at her son as he walked to the wall, running his fingers over his reflection.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Izuku winced harshly, giving his mom a shaky smile. "Uh- yeah. I just... I haven't seen my reflection since... um..."

Inko's eyes widened. "Since you disappeared?" Her son nodded.

The chief of police sat across from the duo, giving a kind smile. "Well this is quite the shocker. Izuku Midoriya, I presume?" The boy in question nodded. "Well, can you give us a detailed description of where you've been these past ten years?"

Inko noticed that her son's pupils seemed to dialate, turning into thin slits. She hadn't noticed before that they weren't perfectly round like they should've been. She examined her son's body rather quickly, noticing the scarred hands, feet, and neck. Even his face had a few small scars littered across his freckled cheeks. Some strange feathery cape laid against his back, making her question exactly what it was. Her son's voice caught her attention.

"They're called The School. They're a group of people that kidnap Quirkless children to experiment on them. I'm not sure _why_ they do it, but ten years ago they snuck through my window and kidnapped me. Like I said, I was only four at the time, so I was ignorant. A woman named Alta offered me a Quirk as long as I did what she said. I had agreed as long as she helped finance my mother and give her large sums of money once a month. Alta never ended up actually doing that." His eyes were cold and hard. It wasn't as if he were recounting his own story, it was as if he were giving a detailed report to a superior.

He was like a soldier.

The fourteen year old continued. "I had a very strict schedule; wake up, have a torture session for three hours, educational studies for two, and endurance training for five to seven hours, depending on how long I lasted. The torture sessions were rough, done by an Eraser (a wolf human hybrid) named James. He was my personal Eraser, basically an escort. Educational studies were done with Alta herself. If I performed well in my studies, she'd give me a new textbook that I could read. I was fascinated with learning everything I could, so getting a textbook was something I always strived for. Endurance training consisted of harsh exercises that would lead to cattle prongs being shoved in my back if I failed to complete them to what was considered satisfactory. I dealt with this all ten years, but the real change happened when I turned nine. I was injected with two shots; one to hollow out my bones to make them stronger and lighter, and one... one that would give me my so called 'Quirk'. I think it'll be easier if I just show you." Izuku stood up, turning around and allowing his 'feathery cape' to extend into two large wings. They couldn't extend all the way in such a small space, but each wing was approximately thirteen feet long, making his wingspan twenty six feet. The soft appendages quickly folded back up against his back, but Inko couldn't stop staring at what she now realized was _part_ of her son.

Izuku shrugged his shoulders at the stares he was recieving from both occupants of the room. "It took months for them to grow, and they hurt like hell itself, but they're there now. Can't do anything about them. There are other abilities that came as... side affects, I guess. I have enhanced vision, so I can see in the dark just as well as during the day. I can breathe underwater (learned that one the hard way), produce loud frequencies from my vocal chords, and produce a poisonous and acidic substance from my nails." Said nails extended, a small drop of glowing green goop dropping onto the table and melting thought it as well as part of the floor.

"After I got my abilities, life at The School only got harder. I... Alta told me that I had to kill James." Inko's heart stopped. The chief of police stiffened his shoulders. "James tried to kill me, and if I didn't do anything then I'd die. It... it was horrible." Tears rolled silently down his cheeks. "They... they made me kill other _children_. I-I hate myself because I killed other quirkless children that were taken from their homes and forced into a life they didn't want." His hands gripped his white sweats tightly. "I... Ive killed so many, officer. _So many_. When I was little, I wanted to become a hero. I still do... but I don't think I can. Not after what I've done. What I've _become_."

The officer shared a look with Inko before looking at the boy who's eyes were downcast. "Listen, Izuku. What you did... it was wrong. You're right. But you did what you had to in order to stay alive. I have to go discuss this with some people, but I'd there anything else I need to know before I leave?"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah. When I turned fourteen, I was ready to leave. There... there was a girl like me. She could read minds I guess, and she told me that if I could escape and help free them, then I could join them. I almost did." Inko felt herself take a sharp intake of breath. "But then I remembered my mom. I... I wasn't sure if she'd remember me, or if she'd still be at the same apartment, but I wanted to try. I helped the girl and her friends escape, and then I flew to Japan. That... that's it. That's what happened to me."

"This girl and her friends, where are they now? Do you know?" Izuku shook his head. "Very well then. I'm going to leave for a while, but I'll be back soon enough okay?"

Izuku nodded, and the officer left the son and mother alone. He slowly lifted his eyes to look at his mother's face, and his heart clenched in relief when he saw his mom's tearful face that screamed pity and love. She... she didn't think of him as a monster then?

"Oh, Izuku! My poor baby! I'm so sorry that happened to you! Don't worry honey, we'll get this-"

"Mom, please don't call me 'honey'." He took a shaky breath. "It's the pet name that Alta gave to me."

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, baby! I won't say it again!" She hugged her child fiercely, the boy stiffening momentarily before tightly hugging Inko back. They wept together for a long time, basking in each other's presence.

Eventually the officer came back. "Until this organization is taken down and we know you're safe, we're going to have to put you in protective custody. We've talked with Principal Nezu of UA High, and he has agreed to shelter you until The School has been taken down."

The Midoriyas were allowed to return to the apartment for a few minutes with a police officer to grab whatever supplies were needed. Izuku had felt his heart clenched when he saw the apartment's unruly state. The dishes were left unwashed in the sink. There were clothes and unfinished meals strewn about the living room. A small jar on the dresser under the TV with a yellow sticky note saying 'mommy's money' sat by itself. At least his mother had found the money, though she didn't use any of it.

While Inko scrambled around in her room with a small duffel bag, Izuku walked into his room, sitting on the still unmade bed that remained untouched ever since his kidnapping. He surveyed the room that was shockingly smaller than the quarters he had at The School, but this room was comfortable, cozy, _personal_. He looked down at the clothes he wore, glaring at the white outfit. He hated the color white now. It made him furious.

"Izuku? Is something wrong?" Said boy looked up at his mother, who was peeking her head into his room.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just reminiscing is all." He stood up, following his mother out of the apartment and into the cop car that took them to the high school. The duo was placed in a large room together, twin beds placed against the walls opposite eachother and a bathroom branching off of said room. There was a large closet, half of it for Inko's stuff and the other half for Izuku's. He didn't have anything of importance, bringing only the clothes he wore with him from that wretched place. The principal had asked Present Mic to go shopping for the child, and Izuku had been immensely grateful for the new and colorful clothing. Izuku struggled with the red high tops he was given, seeing as he didn't know how to tie his own shoes. Inko had laughed but was joyous in the idea that she could still do something for her no longer missing son.

On Thursday, only one day after Izuku's return, and Inko recieved an angry call from Mitsuki demanding to know why she wasn't at the apartment like usual. With approval from Principal Nezu, the Bakugos were allowed to enter UA High on Tuesday's and Thursday's, and we're currently on their way to meet up with the (strangely) ecstatic Inko. They hadn't heard her this happy in years, so why was this dinner so important?

Inko had hung up, smiling at Izuku. "Baby, do you remember-"

"Yeah." Inko blinked at her son confused. "Oh, um, The School gave me a small amount of inland taipan, which is a type of snake. My senses are extremely enhanced, including my hearing, soo..."

He scratched his neck sheepishly, making Inko chuckle. "Alright then, Izuku. Let's get ready for dinner. They're gonna be so shocked when they see you!"

Izuku couldn't help but feel nervous at seeing Kacchan again. It had been ten years, and the boy had beat him the last time they saw one another. Hopefully, the explosive boy wouldn't be angry.

***•*•*•***

Izuku stood quietly in the hall that was connected to the cafeteria as the Bakugos stood with Inko. Mitsuki's arms were flailing everywhere, her words echoing in the large space. "Inko, I don't understand! What did you do to get yourself in _protective custody_?! We're still having our dinners though, I don't care what the police say! If I have to break into the place then I will!"

Inko laughed at her close friend. Izuku's eyes were focused on the 5'11 boy that looked almost the exact same as before. His hair was the same, his red eyes still harsh. Katsuki was glaring at the cafeteria, though anybody could tell he was thrilled to be in his dream school. He wore a dark green shirt with jeans, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"I have a good reason for being here, Mitsuki! I promise!" Izuku turned his attention to his mother, whose gaze was now flicking to his hiding spot in the hallway. Izuku took a deep breath before stepping into the cafeteria, walking to the trio with as much confidence as he could muster. After all, he had grown up in The School. Weakness was not an option.

He looked at his mother, who's eyes shone with pride. He glanced at Ms. Bakugo, her eyes wide with shock and recognition. He finally settled his gaze on Katsuki, observing the stiffness the explosive boy had, the way his eyes were wide as saucers.

Then everything went to hell.

"What the hell, Deku! You... you..."

"Deku?" Inko looked at Katsuki with confusion and slight anger, but the boy ignored her.

"You disappeared ten years ago! Where'd you go, huh?! You left me all alone with worthless wannabe children!" Bakugo charged forwards, explosions lighting up in his hands. Izuku felt a glare cross his face as he extended his wings at the last second, giving the faintest of flaps to get himself above the boy. He set his bare foot into the blonde boy's hair, gently pushing off and landing near his mother. While he could wear shoes, he disliked the restraints. Katsuki landed face first on the floor, his explosions dying in his hands.

"I won't explain myself to you if you treat me like a _useless_ child, Katsuki. Stand up and come over here. Auntie Mitsuki made a delicious meal, and after ten years of eating nothing but brown sludge everyday, I'm looking forward to this."

Izuku sat down next to his mother, the Bakugos sitting across from them. Mitsuki still looked shocked while Kacchan folded his arms, glaring at the plate in front of him. They began to eat, Izuku sighing in pleasure. "Oh my gosh, this is so good! Thank you for the food, Aunt Mitsuki!" He ate his plate rather quickly, grabbing a second helping.

Bakugo glared at his old friend. "What happened to you, Deku? Where were you?"

Izuku looked up from his plate with a deadpanned expression. "I was kidnapped, dumbass. Now leave me alone for a few more minutes so I can enjoy my meal."

Katsuki was beyond offended, but kept his mouth shut. Izuku had changed over the years. Whether that was for the better or worse, that had yet to be decided.

They ate their food in silence. When they were all done, Izuku grabbed all the dishes and offered to go wash them. Katsuki quickly offered to help as he trailed after the winged child. Mitsuki and Inko watched their children leave before looking at one another. Inko shrugged helplessly at her friend's questioning look. "It's a lot to explain."

"Then explain. I've got all night, Inko."

***•*•*•***

Katsuki dried the dishes with a clean towel while Izuku washed. The red eyed teen looked at the boy next to him scrutinizingly. He was taller than him now, a good five inches taller. His green hair was horribly long and shaggy, going past his shoulders. "You need to cut your hair, Deku. It's gross."

Izuku looked at his old friend, raising an eyebrow. "Well I haven't had the chance to do that yet, what with me only getting back last night."

"I can cut it for you."

Izuku turned the sink off as he finished the last dish. "Why should I trust you? Ten years ago you tried to blow me to bits and beat me to a pulp because I was quirkless. What's changed, huh?" He dried his hands with a towel before grabbing the plates and Tupperware, Katsuki grabbing the cups and utensils.

"Well, I... I've changed."

"Have you?"

Katsuki stopped for a moment before catching up to the boy's long strides as they walked back to the table. "Yeah, I have! I mean, I... there's a lot I wanna talk to you about. Can we just... can we just sit down away from our moms for a few minutes? Please?"

Izuku frowned but gave a subtle nod, setting the dishes on the table. "Kacchan and I are gonna go walk around a little bit. Is that okay, Mom?"

Inko nodded. "Okay Izuku. Just make sure you come back soon. It's already pretty late and the Bakugos have to get home."

The green haired boy nodded before walking down the hall, Katsuki trailing behind him. They eventually made it to the roof, both staring out at the dark night sky and the city's lights. Izuku sat down on the edge, his feet dangling off the side. His wings spread out, laying flat but comfortably against the roof. Katsuki couldn't help but feel jealous of the beautiful appendages. "What did you want to discuss? Hurry up, I don't have all night."

Katsuki sighed, bringing himself to the edge of the roof and sitting down next to the green eyed boy. "I... I made mistakes. A lot of them. And when you went missing, I thought... I thought you'd run away because I was the only friend you had and I hurt you both mentally and physically. I'm... I'm sorry, Izuku. When... when I had first called you Deku, I did it because you had a nickname for me. I didn't have one for you. I didn't think of it meaning 'useless'. I thought of it as 'I'll never give up'. That's because you never did. I knew that the pride of having a powerful Quirk was getting to my head. When you... when you went missing, I felt like the only friend that truly knew me for me had left because of what I'd become. I've tried to become a better person. I try not to talk down to people anymore, though my explosive nature tends to get the better of me sometimes." He gave a dry, humorless chuckle. "When the police declared you as dead, I blamed myself. With our dinners twice a week being at your place, I eventually talked your mom into letting me go into your room. I never touched anything, I just... sat there on the floor. I would... sorta talk to myself. I mean, I thought you were dead, so I would have 'conversations' with you. I'm just... I'm not good with emotions, dammit! I don't talk to people like this! I only ever expressed these kinds of emotions when I thought I was talking to your spirit, but now I'm actually talking to _you_, the real you, and I'm just rambling about my own problems. I haven't even asked how you are, where you've been, what happened to you. You don't have to tell me anything; I won't force you to talk to me. If... if you wanna talk to me though, then you can. I'm here to listen. And I truly am sorry. Although I'm still prideful, I'm trying to be better." _I'm trying to be more like you..._

Izuku felt the sides of his lips tug upwards. "Ya know Kacchan, I never thought you'd talk to me like this. Yet here we are. I'm not ready to talk about what's happened to me, not with you. Give me a while, and I'm sure we can become good friends again." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Izuku stood up, stretching his arms and allowing his wings to spread out wide as he stretched them as well. He offered his newfound friend his hand. "So, how about that haircut, Hmm?"

**(Sorry for Katsuki's OOC)**

***•*•*•***

Izuku smiled at Katsuki as they once again found themselves on the rooftop of UA High a few months later in the middle of summer. The duo had become thick as thieves, feeling like they could tell eachother anything.

Katsuki looked over the edge of the roof, frowning. "You sure about this, Deku?"

"Oh yeah, Kacchan! Remember, I've got almost eleven years of hard core endurance under my belt! Carrying you isn't gonna be a problem for me!" He jabbed a ginger at his chest, a large confident grin spread across his face.

Katsuki's face paled as he stepped away from the edge of the roof. "I-I don't know about this... maybe we could try this another daAAYY!" A loud (and quite frankly) genuine shriek escaped from the blonde boy's lips as Izuku grabbed his friend by the armpits, lifting him off the roof and into the sky. "DEKU! HOLY SHIT WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!"

"Oh, shut up dumbass! You're fine! I've got a good grip on you and you really aren't that heavy! Stop panicking and look around!"

Katsuki stared at the city below, noticing a few people pointing fingers up at them. He could feel a grin spread across his face as he smiled in delight. "Deku, why didn't you tell me it was this cool?!"

"I did!" They laughed as they soared over the city to the woods, laughing at the confusion they caused. They landed gently by a small creek, chuckling as they sat in the grass. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Katsuki smirked. "Yeah, but now my armpits are gonna have bruises. When you join UA you'd better request some kind of harness that you can lift people with." Izuku squinted his eyes before nodding.

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea. If I get two of them then I can have a backup in case of emergencies. I don't know if I could lift two people, especially if they're your size Kacchan."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're fat."

"..."

They stood up, smirking at one another before Izuku backed up, spreading his pristine wings and running towards Katsuki. The blonde boy shook his head, making noises of protest as his friend flew at him, grabbing him by the arms once more as they flew back to the school.

Katsuki had shockingly loosened up over the months, becoming more relaxed around the winged teenager. Although he was still prideful, Izuku could tell that it was mostly fake just to show off and keep his reputation. While Katsuki passed his middle school with flying colors, Izuku took an exam given to him by Principal Nezu that proved he was far beyond high school standards. Izuku could've graduated college by now if he wanted to, but he was determined to go to UA and become a hero so that way nobody would get hurt like he did ever again.

Izuku rolled his eyes as Katsuki cussed him out about how he needs to give a heads up next time they take off like that. "Oh, quit complaining, you baby. Let's go inside. I'm sure Aunt Mitsuki has another meal waiting for us."

Sure enough, there was an extremely large helping of Katsudon made. There was Tajin seasoning off to the side for the Bakugos, and they all began eating. Because Izuku's wings took so much energy to use, he ate far more than most people did, usually eating a good three to five servings for himself for every meal. He had filled out even more, his ribs no longer showing and a strong set of six pack abs taking its place. While Izuku hated The School for what they did to him, he was also grateful for all the experience he gained from what had happened. Not only that, but he couldn't imagine life without his wings now. His fastest recorded time was 138 mph, and he was very proud of that number. He still spent most of his time in the gym (given permission from Nezu), working on his endurance. It was nice not having a cattle prong shoved into his back now, and because he wasn't injured from daily torture sessions anymore he usually spent up to eight hours a day in the gym. The rest of the day he was devoted to learning more about the heroes and any other incidents that might've happened while he was hidden away from the modern world. He also got to spend lots of time with his mother, and the Bakugos had changed the dinner days up to Monday's, Wednesday's, and Fridays. That way Mitsuki and Inko could talk while their children went on small adventures around the school's campus or snuck out to the woods without their mother's knowledge.

Mitsuki smiled at Bakugo as he put on his shoes to go to the entrance exams. He had definitely changed for the better, though he'd never admit it. "Have fun, ya little shit! Do good and blow up a ton of stuff with Izuku for me!"

"Whatever, hag!"

"Love you, Katsuki." It was only a whisper, but she got a response.

"Love you too, Mom."

Katsuki left the small home he and his mother lived in, walking to the Midoriya residence. It was time for him and Izuku to go take the entrance exams, even though the bird boy didn't need to. Katsuki scoffed as he knocked on the door. He couldn't believe his friend would just turn down an invitation like that! Then again, that's something that stupid Deku would do...

The door swung open, revealing a messy haired boy smirking at his blonde haired companion. While Bakugo wore his old uniform and a scarf, Izuku wore old white sweats and a long sleeved white shirt. He didn't wear shoes, making Katsuki raise an eyebrow. "Uh, Deku? What's with the outfit? And I know you don't like shoes, but don't you think you should try to wear some to the exams?"

Izuku's face darkened, and Katsuki immediately knew that something he'd said related to The School. Yes, Izuku had finally opened up to him, and Bakugo was ready to pulverize that stupid Alta lady, but the green haired boy had said that what happened was done and dealt with. There was nothing more they could do.

"It's the outfit The School made me wear."

"Why the fuck are you wearing that shit, then?! Take that shit off!" Katsuki could feel his hands begin to sweat, ready to create an explosion any second.

"Because you're wearing your old uniform. I'm wearing mine too." His words were monotone, giving away no emotion. Katsuki could see the pain and fear that burned in Izuku's eyes though. The blonde knew the boy before him despised the color white, the sight of it usually making him hyperventilate.

"Izuku, you don't need to wear those clothes. Why didn't you throw them out?" Katsuki's voice was soft, showing his concern.

A small smile tugged on the green haired boy's lips as he closed the door behind him, walking down the hall barefoot. "Because these are the clothes I escaped in. Although I hate them, they're also sorta lucky for me too, I guess." They walked out of the complex in silence, Bakugo standing on the sidewalk while Izuku backed up and raced towards him, catching him bridal style (while embarrassing was far less painful) and taking him to UA in a matter of minutes.

The school glistened brightly, the destination easy to see even from miles away. With a smirk, Izuku gently tossed his friend into the air, earning him an angry shriek as he caught the red eyed boy by the armpits. "Don't need to be embarrassing yourself when we get there, do we?" Katsuki huffed, but didn't deny it.

As they descended, Katsuki lit his hand up with explosions, screeching at the top of his lungs. "HEY FUCK FACES, GET OUTTA THE FUCKING WAY OR WE'LL FUCKING RUN YOUR SORRY ASSES OVER!" Izuku chuckled at his friend's explosive and violent energy as teens scrambled out of the way. Izuku landed softly and silently, tucking his wings to his back as Katsuki extinguished his hands. "Come on, Deku. Let's do this."

Izuku felt himself walk forwards, only to stop when he noticed a girl near them trip on a step. She let out a small shriek, and before he knew what he was doing the teen had caught her in his arms, smiling kindly at her. He helped the brown haired girl to her feet, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, sorry for helping without your permission. I just figured that tripping before the exams would be a bad idea. Anyways, good luck!" He waved to the pretty girl before catching up to Katsuki, the blonde boy scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"You're such a player, Deku."

"Player?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Oh my gosh, you dumbass. A player; you go after all the girls and they all end up wanting you. How do you not know that?"

Izuku gave his friend a deadpanned look as they sat in their seats. Katsuki felt his face flush. "Uh, right. Sorry."

Izuku shrugged. "It's fine. There are still a lot of common phrases and words I don't know yet. Stupid School."

The lights turned off, and Present Mic appeared on stage, describing the practical portion of the exams. A blue haired boy with glasses stood up, getting angry about the unknown fourth enemy on the paper before turning to Izuku. "And you with the messy green hair dressed in white! You've been muttering to yourself this whole time! Stop that!" Izuku growled low in his throat, trying to stand up but Bakugo keeping him seated.

"I'm gonna kill him," Izuku mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up, Deku. He's just some kid with a stick up his ass." The duo settled down again, glancing at their papers like the pro hero suggested. "Shit. Different arenas. We won't be able to work together like we wanted to."

Izuku sighed. "Nezu knows how close we are. Of course he'd keep us seperated. Dammit."

They went to the locker room, Izuku simply sitting on the bench patiently waiting for Bakugo to change into his green cargo pants and black tank top.

"You there! You're the boy that wouldn't stop mumbling to himself." Izuku gave the blue haired boy from earlier a lazy side glance.

"And you're the idiot that interrupted a pro hero's instructions to ask about a _zero pointer_ that's literally _worthless_. You disrupted the entire thing. If you would've read th fine print at the bottom of the page, it specified the details of each individual enemy. I wasn't even mumbling to myself, so the fact that you're hearing things is just as concerning." Izuku returned his attention to his nails, allowing them to elongate and secrete a small amount of toxic liquid. "Get lost."

The blue haired boy gave Izuku a stunned look before turning around, huffing indignantly.

Katsuki smirked. "Damn, Deku. You weren't kidding when you said you were gonna kill him earlier."

Izuku gave a small wince. "I was half kidding. I... I wouldn't actually _kill_ him." He frowned at his hands, making the nails sink back in.

Katsuki frowned. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bring up bad memories." They left the locker room together, separating to get on different buses.

Izuku noticed the only spot left was next to the blue haired boy that he'd angrily blown up on. He sighed, sitting down heavily in the only spot left. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on you like that. It was rude of me to do that, especially when we're all nervous about the exams." Izuku twiddled his thumbs, trying to avoid looking at those dark blue eyes that he knew were scrutinizing him.

A small chuckle escaped the boy's lips, causing Izuku to look at him. The blue haired boy was smiling, and placed his arm on Izuku's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We're both stressed right now, and you were right. I was in the wrong and caused a huge disruption to Present Mic." He extended his large, blocky hand. "My name is Tenya Iida. I wish you luck on the exams."

Izuku shook, giving the boy a small smile of his own. "The name's Izuku Midoriya. I wish you the best of luck as well, Iida."

They reached their destination, and everyone got off the bus, stretching and preparing for the battle to come. Izuku rolled his shoulders, allowing his wings to unfurl. He was at the back of the group so as to take off easier, but people still turned around when they noticed the large shadow. A few gasps could be heard, and Izuku stretches his arms above his head before stretching his legs, squatting with his wings spread out in preparation to take off. His face was devoid of emotion, prepared for a battle that he knew he would do well on. It's not like The School didn't make him kill actual _people_ or anything...

Present Mic stared at the children that stood around. "What are you all waiting for?! Real battles don't have a start signal!" Izuku smirked, springing from his position as his wings pushed downwards, their tips just brushing the dirt floor. Once more, gasps were heard as he shot forwards like a rocket, laughing as only Iida could keep up with him. He lowered himself, soaring next to the boy before saluting him and turning away, going his seperate way.

Izuku smiled as he took down robot after robot, not caring for how many points he gained. He was enjoying the thrill of battle, something he didn't experience as often as he used to. His body went into consistent motions, his claws on his hands and feet targeting 'lethal' points on the robots. He'd fly forwards, allowing his legs to wrap tightly around his enemy's neck as he sunk his nails into the wiring, smirking as the head seemed to melt off. His animal instincts took over for him. He even used his teeth one time to pierce a robot's eyes. He was shocked when the same glowing green acidic poison dripped from his slightly elongated canines. Huh, so he could do that now. He'd have to tell Kacchan later.

"Two minutes left!"

Izuku felt the ground shake, frowning in confusion before widening his eyes. He flew upwards, seeing what could only be the zero pointer. He flew towards it, watching as people below him began fleeing.

"Ah! P-Please! Somebody help me!" Izuku's advanced hearing brought his line of sight towards the brown haired girl from earlier, who was stuck under a large slab of concrete. She couldn't reach the concrete with her hands, not that she would be able to lift such a heavy object in the first place. Izuku frowned, stopping midair a good twenty feet away from the giant robot. He sucked in a deep breath, then emitted a loud screech that could easily compete with Present Mic's (which it had). It was so loud that sound waves were visible, almost like small transparent waves rolling through the air towards the enemy. The robot went down, falling backwards as the sound blew its head off and part of its chest to smithereens. Izuku felt his throat clench in slight pain, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He gently landed next to the girl, stumbling a little at the energy he exerted. He struggled to life the large piece of concrete, but managed to do so enough for the girl to scramble out to safety. "Y-you again! You saved me!" Izuku smiled, offering her his hand and helping to lift her up. Her ankle was severely bruised, and obviously twisted. He picked her up bridal style, flying towards the entrance as the alarm signifying time's up went off. "W-what are you doing?"

"Taking you to Recovery Girl. She's a pro hero; she can heal that ankle of yours." They soared over the crowd of teens, and Izuku smirked when the girl let out a gasp of exhilaration. He chuckled. "First time flying?"

"Uh... y-yeah. This is... this is amazing." They descended softly at the gate, and Izuku walked to the small stretcher with Recovery Girl on standby.

"Ah, Midoriya. I see you brought somebody for me to fix up?" Izuku nodded. "Well then, bring her here."

The girl was placed on the floor with care, the green haired boy being careful about her injury. Recovery Girl gently kissed the girl's ankle, and the two teens watched with amazement as it healed almost instantly. "Wow! That's amazing!"

Recovery Girl chuckled at the teenage girl. "Oh, it's nothing too special." She turned her head to Izuku. "You don't have any injuries, do you Midoriya?"

Izuku rolled his eyes, smiling at the old woman. "No, I'm okay. Do you need me to help you find the injured?"

"No, no. I may be old, but I can get around just fine. Thank you for the offer though." The old woman hobbled off, leaving the two teens alone.

"Uh... so your name is Midoriya?" Izuku turned towards the girl who was grasping the bottom of her shirt in embarrassment. Izuku chuckled.

"Yeah. My name's Izuku Midoriya. And you are?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's rude not to introduce myself first. My name's Ochaco Uraraka. I have a gravity nullifying Quirk. Is yours your wings?" She pointed to the soft appendages that were tucked up against his back.

"Uh, yeah. I can also scream really loud and create sound waves, as well as secrete an acidic poison from my nails and canines." He rubbed his neck sheepishly, realizing that most people would see that as multiple Quirks.

Uraraka's eyes went wide. "Woah! That's amazing!" Izuku smiled, staring down at his toes. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you have any shoes on? Did you lose them during the battle?"

Izuku chuckled. "Ah, no. I... I don't really like shoes... they restrict my movements."

"Really? How does that happen?" She tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Oh, well shoes tend to bunch my toes up together. You have better balance when your feet aren't restricted like that. Plus, shoes are uncomfortable. Sometimes I wear flip flops, but most of the time I just go barefoot. When people ask I just say it's part of my Quirk. I get in less trouble that way."

"Midoriya!" Izuku turned around, smiling at the blue haired boy who walked towards him.

"Hey, Iida. How'd you do?"

"Oh, I think I did pretty well. I'm disappointed in myself for not helping you save this girl though. You were very heroic!" He bowed downwards, making Izuku shudder. He hated when people weren't treated as equals, even if it was as simple as a bow.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Let's just get on the bus, yeah? Maybe if we're quick enough then we can all sit together!"

Uraraka nodded. "Yeah! That sounds like a good idea!" She stood up, smiling. "Let's go!"

The trio were the first ones there, and decided on sitting in the back row where the entire back wall was a row large enough for them to sit comfortably. They all spoke of the points they got, some of the strange quirks they saw, as well as their own abilities. Iida and Izuku waved goodbye to Uraraka as she walked herself to the girl's locker room while the boys went to theirs. Izuku smiled when he saw Bakugo, the boy tugging on his uniform's jacket. "How'd you do, Kacchan?"

The boy turned toward his friend, grinning maniacally. "I think I did pretty damned good, Deku. I got 77 points! Pretty badass, right?" Izuku rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "So how many did you get?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't know. I lost count after 38." Izuku shrugged his shoulders as he leaned on the bench. "You almost ready? I wanna get home. It's our turn to make dinner tonight." The Midoriyas and Bakugos had agreed to switch off every other night, with the Bakugos making dinner on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday while the Midoriyas made dinner one Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Saturday nights they'd all go out. Sometimes Principal Nezu would even invite them to come to the UA cafeteria to eat with him and some of the staff.

Bakugo nodded. "Yeah, lets go."

They walked out the doors, and Izuku smiled when he saw what he hoped would be a new friend. He still had serious trust issues, so nobody besides the police, his mom, the Bakugos, and a select few pro heroes knew what he'd gone through. "Hey, good job Uraraka! I hope we get to see eachother again!" He waved goodbye as he unfurled his wings, backing up as Bakugo shrieked at some students to get out of the way before they died of explosions or wings to the head. With a push, Izuku snatched Bakugo up, allowing his wings to take him home.

The duo landed on the side walk, smiling and discussing their exams as they walked up the stairs and through the front door. Izuku stopped to wipe his feet with the wipes that his mom now abundantly had so the boy could walk around without shoes. Katsuki removed his shoes before walking into Izuku's room. Although there were still a few posters and action figures strewn about the room, much had changed in the few days that Izuku had been back at the apartment. The tan walls were clean and no longer dusty. A few book shelves had been bought, and already filled with books that apparently Izuku understood. There were lots of books, and Izuku had simply stated that they were books he knew like the back of his hand that had been one of the only good things from The School. Izuku's All Might bedsheets were changed out for a simple dark green comforter and navy blue sheets. His closet had a few boxes on the top shelf that held a majority of his room's contents. After everything that happened, Izuku was no longer obsessed with the Symbol of Peace. While he still greatly admired the man, Izuku didn't find it necessary to have his face covering every inch of his room. Weights were piled neatly in the corner, ranging from 20-150 pounds, and there were at least 7 of each.

Katsuki placed his gym bag down next to the small desk Izuku had, collapsing on the bed. Izuku chuckled at his friend before sitting at his desk, the back of the chair at his chest (a habit that he'd developed and now preferred because of his wings). He pulled out a notebook, flipping to a new page and writing words down that the blonde haired boy couldn't understand. The avian teen had decided that the education he'd recieved from The School was extremely useful, even if he hated to admit it. So he would practice his linguistic skills by writing in a different language everyday. Whenever he'd go back to read something, his brain would automatically translate the language, and if he didn't practice then he'd get rusty and wouldn't be fluent anymore. Today he was writing in Vietnamese, listening to Katsuki's babbling while he wrote about his day.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Inko's voice was timid but strong, resonating down the hallway. Izuku scribbled in his notebook faster before clicking his pen and closing his book before placing it on the shelf. Katsuki lurched forwards, sighing.

"C'mon, Deku. Time to eat." The two teenagers trudged down the hall, exhaustion finally catching up to them. Mitsuki was sitting at the table, conversing with a now thinner and healthier Inko about the latest neighborhood news.

"-and then Linda's cat jumped through Mina's window right into the pot of hot water she was boiling for pasta! It was absolutely horrible, Inko. The cat looked like it'd been blown up like a blistered balloon, and-oh! Hello boys! How'd the exams go?" Mitsuki smiled innocently at them as if she hadn't just been discussing a graphic and depressing scene. Inko blinked a few times before giving a shaky smile of her own, obviously pretending she didn't hear what had come out of her best friend's mouth.

"It was fine, Mom. Deku did good, I did good, we definitely passed, can we eat now?" Katsuki sat down in the chair heavily, making Izuku snicker. They ate their meal, Inko and Mitsuki still holding idle chit chat while the two boys argued about the latest Tesla model and how improbable it was.

"Katsuki, they lied! They _literally_ said the windows wouldn't shatter. They threw a rock, a _rock_ at it and it broke on impact! It's total shit!" Deku crossed his arms, glaring at Katsuki.

"No, they just need to fix a few kinks! So what?! That Tesla model Y is badass. Nobody can tell me otherwise." He huffed, crossing his arms as well.

Izuku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well I can't wait to see you, an explosive shitbag driving down the street in a blocky, silver shit stain!" Izuku yelped as he jumped up from the table, racing down the hall as Katsuki chased after him.

"TAKE THAT BACK DEKU!"

"NO! I'M THE GENIUS SO I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

***•*•*•***

A few weeks later, and the Midoriyas were eating at the Bakugos. Katsuki was watching TV with Deku while Mitsuki and Inko put away the dishes. A knock was at the door, and the blonde boy groaned. "Ugh, I'll get it!" He stomped to the door, swinging it open with enough force to snap the hinges. Thank heavens the door had been reinforced for that very reason. "What."

The post man shook in his shoes. "U-uh... a l-letter f-for Katsuki Bakugo!" He bowed, holding out a letter with the UA seal on it. His eyes widened before he scrutinized the poor postman.

"Is there one for Izuku Midoriya in there?" The man frantically nodded. Katsuki motioned with his hand. "Give it here."

"S-Sir, I... I can't do that! It's a-against our policy!"

Izuku popped up from behind his shorter blonde friend. "It's okay mister. I'm Izuku Midoriya. Do you need identification for me to take my letter or...?"

"N-no, that's alright! Here you go!" The postman quickly handed the tall teen his letter before booking it back down the street.

Izuku chuckled. "C'mon Kacchan. Let's see how we did." They sat down in front of the TV, turning it off. The moment of truth finally came. "Do you wanna open yours first, or should I?"

"I-I'll go first." Katsuki grasped his letter tightly before opening it and removing a small metal disk.

"I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!" Both boys jumped when All Might appeared in front of them. "WELCOME TO UA HIGH! YOU SCORED 77 VILLAIN POINTS AND ZERO HERO POINTS, RECIEVING THE SECOND HIGHEST SCORE! WE WILL SEE YOU THIS UPCOMING MONDAY, MR. BAKUGO! GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!"

"..."

"I made it." Katsuki turned to his friend, shaking his shoulders. "I DID IT!" Izuku smiled widely before opening his own letter.

"I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!" Izuku blanched. Was he just reading a notecard or something? "WELCOME TO UA HIGH! YOU SCORED 67 VILLAIN POINTS AND 60 HERO POINTS FOR RESCUING OCHAKO URARAKA FROM THE ZERO POINTER! YOU RECIEVED THE HIGHEST SCORE EVER IN THE HISTORY OF UA! WE WILL SEE YOU THIS UPCOMING MONDAY, MR. MIDORIYA!" All Might leaned over, eyes widening for a moment. "I have to make how many of these?!" He coughed into his hand before returning his attention to Izuku. "GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!" The projection disappeared, leaving the boys in silence.

Inko and Mitsuki were in the kitchen, jumping up and down in joy. Their babies did it! Katsuki and Izuku looked at eachother before shit eating grins spread across their faces. "WE DID IT!"

That night, lots of celebrating occurred, as well as a lot of ice cream (and alcohol on the adult's part).

**A/N: So I think I'm gonna stop here for now. I'm sorry for all the cursing, but that's sorta Bakugo's personality, and I feel like Izuku would curse a little too from being around the explosive boy so much. Um, Anyways, thanks for reading this! It's currently 3:43 pm, and I'm pretty content with how this chapter turned out. **

**Also, who do you want Izuku to be with? Should he be with Katsuki, Uraraka, someone else? Let me know your thoughts bc I'm debating whether Katsuki and Izuku will remain as brotherly figures or be lovers XD**

**Please read and review!**

**Love,**

**sKaEtgrL**


End file.
